What a turn of events
by CaleighWho
Summary: After Janet and Andy have a heated argument in-front of everyone in the office, both their lives take a turn for the worst. I haven't uploaded anything for ages so here is something! It becomes very out-of-character towards the end. Reviews would be appreciated? xox


The office was silent and cold. Nobody was talking, even though everyone had something to say, nobody could get the words out. They all just stood and stared at Janet and Andy, who were staring into each other's teary eyes. "What's going on?" Rachel whispered to Kevin. "They just came in… yelling and cursing at each other." He shrugged. Rachel looked back at Janet. Her fists were clenched, eyes covered in tears and her mouth all shaky. "Jan…" She walked towards the pair. "Come on." Rachel removed Janet from the situation, and led her out of the door. As she turned to look over her shoulder she saw Andy put his head in his hands. _'Good'_, she thought. _'God knows what happened here, but I hope he feels ashamed.'_ Rachel and Andy never saw eye-to-eye, they disliked each other strongly.

The moment Janet got out into the fresh air, she burst out in tears. Rachel didn't know what to do or say, she didn't even know what happened in that room. "Are you okay?" she asked awkwardly. Janet shook her head. "What happened?" She looked at Janet, her face sadder than ever and her tears thicker than before. "He… He just started on me. Telling me I need to respect him and… and-" Janet burst back into tears as she tried to finish her sentence. "What am I going to do Rach?" She managed to speak through the cries and gulps for air. Rachel moved a piece of hair out of Janet's face and tucked it behind her ear. "You are strong enough to not let this get to you." Rachel pulled her into a hug. Janet felt complete in Rachel's arms, all her pain drained for a moment whilst she was in her warmth. "I'm weaker than you believe Rachel." Janet said as they released each other. "I think we should get you home for the rest of the day." Rachel suggested. Janet nodded and followed her inside.

** … … ...**

Gill was in her office calming Andy down. She knew, without even asking, what was going on. "Why, Andy?" She asked. He took a deep breath. "I love her, Gill. And it kills to know that she loves everyone else but me." He could hear Kevin talking about them in the office, Andy rolled his eyes. "She loved you once, Andy, be grateful." Gill wasn't so good at comforting people, she cared but she just didn't show it. Andy put his head in his hands again, hiding the tears from his boss. "Andy, don't, don't do that." She went over to him and gave him a pat on the back. "She hates me." He mumbled. Gill shook her head. "No, she doesn't, she wants what is best for you." Andy put his head up, his eyes met with Gills. She could feel him getting closer. His lips looked so soft as they leant in closer. "Ma'am-" Rachel interrupted. The pair pulled away, and looked up to Rachel who was stood in the doorway with Janet. Andy looked towards Janet, she no longer saw love in his eyes. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything." Rachel spoke, breaking the stares between people. "Can I help you?" Gill asked as she moved away from Andy. "I was just letting you know that I am taking Janet home," Gill nodded. "As she is a wreck and can't help but feel bad, when she obviously shouldn't." Rachel looked towards Andy, then back at Gill. "Okay, take a couple of days off." Gill gulped as Rachel and Janet left.

"I'm so sorry Gill, I didn't mean to-" Andy suddenly felt Gills lips against his, pressure building and palms becoming sweaty. He slipped his hand into hers before pulling away. They both smiled as they searched deep into each other's eyes. Gill hadn't smiled like this since Dave cheated on her. "Tonight, mine?" Gill asked. "I'll be there." Andy gave her a peck before getting back to work. She watched him sit back down at his desk and all these thoughts ran through her head. _'What about Janet? Am I just a rebound?' _she thought. '_No'._

** … … ...**

Rachel handed Janet a glass of wine as they sat down side by side, listing to the TV in the background. "At least you know he's over you now." Rachel tried to cheer Janet up. "After 20 years of love, you'd think it would take more than Gill to him over me." She slurred, gulping down tears. Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little. "Look at you, slagging off Gill!" Janet smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't mean it in that way. It's just that Gill's not the type of person Andy would go for. But, if they are happy together, then so be it. I'm he has moved on." Rachel nodded. "It was probably just an 'in the moment' thing… are you over him?" Janet sighed. "I have been for ages, that's what he started about, kind of, he was just mad at me and it got way out of control. We used to be so perfect together, but I grew up and he didn't." Rachel smiled. "Andy's no good anyway." Janet looked at Rachel as she gulped down the last of her wine. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She giggled, pulling Rachel closer to her. Rachel smiled. She got such a warm feeling when Janet touched her arm. The connection between had been growing stronger for a while now. And even though Rachel was a pain in the ass to look after, Janet loved her and Rachel loved her back. "Thank you for everything." Janet hugged Rachel before standing up and making her way to her bedroom. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked, following behind her. "To bed, I just want to sleep." She gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead before going upstairs.

** … … ...**

The cold air whipped against Andy's face as he came up towards Gills house. He felt butterflies rushing around in his stomach like he was a little kid again. He didn't know if his feelings towards Gill are genuine or if he is just trying to forget about Janet. Before he could turn around and go back home, Gill had opened the door. "Hello. Do you want to come in?" Her words were slightly slurred and her walk was weak. "Are you drunk?" He asked, taking her back inside. "Nooo." She giggled. "Oh god." He mumbled under his breath. He took hold of Gills sides, quickly putting her over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" she moaned. "You need to go to bed and sober up." He placed her gently on her bed, and tucked her in. "But I waited for you." She sounded serious. Andy sat down next to her, as she lay in her bed, in her best clothing. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Gill turned around and she let a tear drop down her face. Andy stroked the side of her face, like he used to do to Janet when she was upset. "Gill…" He watched her turn around. "I don't want to hurt you, like I hurt Janet. You deserve better than that, better than me." Gill sat up. "I don't know what happened earlier on, I saw you and something clicked. I like you. And it feels right when I'm with you. I hate being like this, all loved up and stupid." Andy laughed. "You just feel bad for me." He lay down and looked up at her. "I like you. A lot. But what if we don't work out. Because face it, we are two completely different people." Gill shrugged. "I don't know Andy… I haven't felt like this in ages." He held her hands tightly. "Think about this. I don't want to hurt you." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving her bedroom and letting himself out of the house, leaving her to sob into her pillow all night.


End file.
